


How to Have a Mom

by OrangeMasonJar (QueenSeerofHearts)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforts, Keith doesn't know how to feelings, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, Support, budding affection, lance comforts, post s5, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeerofHearts/pseuds/OrangeMasonJar
Summary: Keith just met his mom.Keith doesn't know what to feel.Sometimes it's just nice to be heard.Lance is always there to listen.





	How to Have a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everybody wow S5 had BARELY any Keith in it I'm a little distraught and there was basically NO interaction this season so I had to get creative. 
> 
> Here is the fruit of my creativity. 
> 
> I watched it at precisely 3 AM EST when it became available and have not slept yet (It's now around 7:30 AM) so I'm crashing right after I post this. 
> 
> I hope I breathe a little life into Klance for all my fellow Klance shippers because the last two seasons have been so sparse on material.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She'd said it so easily. A confession she knew he'd never be ready to hear. Did the other Blades know? Is this why he was chosen for this mission? He knows he's been silent far too long but he's still processing. 

Mother. 

A word that seemed to be more of an abstract entity growing up than a real person. Keith was a mess of feelings he didn't know how to process. Anger, hurt, sadness, betrayal, curiosity, longing. They all twisted together and settled in his gut like an anchor. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Needed to focus on his mission. He was warned not to act with his emotions. A warning he didn't think he needed but after nearly sabotaging the prior mission, it was evident he did. But this shouldn't have been that. This should've been simple. It would've been simple if she hadn't used his dagger. If she hadn't looked so much like him even he couldn't deny the relation. Keith had only ever known his father. He assumed he looked more like him anyway and for the most part, he was right. Pale skin, dark hair, other human features obviously shared. But his mother? Her face shape, the intensity of her gaze. Looking back, he wondered how he didn't see it the moment her photo was displayed for him to recognize. 

Even with this new revelation, he was shutting it out. He refused to feel anything for her until he understood what exactly it was he was feeling. In a word, turmoil. But that wasn't definable. That wasn't a concrete identification of what was going on within him. A war of his own mind. He wanted to question her. Wanted to understand. Wanted to know how he should feel or at least where to start. But the whole way back to the Blades base was filled with a thick air of silence even his dagger couldn't cut. With the one exception being describing coordinates.

"It was mine... before I gave it to your father."

So simple. To the point, just like Keith. No sugar coating, no rambunctious dodging or vague clues to hint at it. She'd just left it out there to hang in the open. The words played over and over despite his best efforts to shut them out. He needed to get this out. The training deck sounded like a good place to release tension. 

As soon as they boarded the Blades' ship, he escorted his... mother.. to the main deck for debriefing and got out of there without a second of hesitation. His fellow Blades knew better than to follow at this point. 

Combat was easy. Something to get lost in and shove feelings aside for a little while. A welcome distraction. He cut at simulators and robots and anything else the deck could put in front of him. It didn't get rid of the nagging in the back of his mind. He needed to get this energy out. But if sparring wasn't going to work, then what was? The door to the training deck opened, hissing softly to announce an entrance. He was almost scared to turn around.

"You're receiving a call from the red paladin. Shall I tell him to call later?"

Just one of the Blades. It took him a moment to process the question. Did he want to talk to Lance right now? Was he feeling up to their usual banter? 

"I'll pick it up in my room in a minute."

Keith's lips were speaking without him finishing his contemplation. He took that as a sign that his core instinct was in fact to talk to Lance. Never would've thought that before. But he supposed Lance would at least keep him distracted.

He made quick work of the last round of training bots and grabbed a towel to dry some of the sweat from his brow as he made his way back to his room. The screen blinked a red glow in the darkness of his room, prompting an answer. With a slight sigh, he sat down on the edge of his bed and pressed the screen to patch Lance through.

"Keith! Buddy! You would not _believe_ what happened today! Okay so first of all, the was this huuuuge celestial no and when we tried to pass through it was all 'Nuh uh not today I'm gonna shoot my mouth lasers at you' and we were all like 'oh shit we gotta get out of here!' but then our lions died and the castle died and Allura's face was _GLOWING_ and so was Lotor's which was a lot less befitting and- hey, are you okay?"

Keith had been listening but he'd never been good at faking emotion. He was always very raw. Capable of a poker face but didn't like to use it. Felt too artificial. But even now, he had hardly realized the concentrated furrow of his own brow, and the slight purse in his lips. But Lance noticed. Lance noticed everything about Keith lately. Could read him better than he could read himself. For the first time all day, Keith wondered if he was okay. He hadn't thought about it. He knew he was overwhelmed. Over exerted in every sense of emotion. And he knew that if Training wouldn't help aid this ailment then logically, the next place to go would be talking about it. And Lance just happened to be the one in front of him. Lance with his expression of deep, genuine concern for Keith's well being. A look that silently spoke of ' _are you hurt_ ' while also expressing ' _I'll kill whoever hurt you_ '. It did funny things to Keith's chest that he didn't want to put too much thought into right this second. He'd say it simply. Just like she had.

"I met my mom today." 

His own voice shocked him, cracking a little. His throat felt tight. His eyes brimmed with sorrow he didn't know he felt. He felt the first tear slip down his cheek without really realizing what it was. He felt disconnected from his body. Felt tears flow for no reason. He never met her before, why did she invoke such a powerful reaction? Of course, he already knew that answer. She was the reason for everything. The reason for him being so afraid of feeling. Of being close to people. They just leave. She left first. Left him with nothing but a knife he didn't even know was hers until a few years ago. Lance's face softened in such a pure display of empathy, it almost made Keith uncomfortable.

"Keith... do you want to talk about it..?"

A simple request. Seems like a lot of things are being simply stated today. Still, Keith was rendered speechless. Did he want to talk about it? Where would he even start? There were so many emotions and he didn't know which to identify first. Tears continued to spill slowly from his eyes in a soft trickle but he barely felt them. 

"I...I feel.."

It's too scary. Opening up that door is one thing but what if he can't close it? Does he even want to close it? Did he want to share something so intimate about himself with Lance? Too many questions and not enough answers. That part was irritating. Keith liked to know things. Liked to take things apart and figure them out piece by piece. But emotions were much more complicated and ironically, the best person that could probably help him is Lance.

"I feel annoyed. I feel annoyed because I don't know how I feel and it bothers me. Not to be able to put names to things, I mean. It's like.. someone threw a boulder into my gut and it's weighing me down. Like my stomach got twisted into knots and no matter how much I train it won't come undone. I feel.. betrayed. Like she wronged me but I haven't even heard her reason yet because what if she just didn't want me? What if she took one look at me and left? She left... people leave.. and.. I don't know what to do about that." 

Word vomit poured out of his mouth. Surprisingly, his shoulders felt the slightest bit lighter. It was everything he'd never said. Not to Lance, not Shiro, not even to himself. He let his gaze shift up from underneath his bangs to look at Lance. Lance with the faintest of smiles ghosting his lips.

"Who would ever be dumb enough to leave you?" Lance shook his head softly. "I can't speak for this situation, especially for her. I know how overwhelming this must feel. But I promise it's normal to feel that way, especially after such a huge change comes into your life when you're so used to making it on your own. Take the time you need and then seek her out, okay? And if she really was stupid enough to leave, you'll always have family right here with us. Paladin or Blade, we're here for you and we love you... especially me. Er- Who else would beat me in sparring?"

Lance recovered quickly, running a hand through the back of his hair. Keith wished he wasn't so far away. Strangely, he did feel calmer. Lance had always been true to his word. It gave him comfort knowing Lance valued him as a teammate and as.. more. But that was a train of thought for a different time.

Keith had a lot to think about, but knowing he wouldn't have to think it through alone motivated him to try. He hadn't even realized the tears stopped until he reached up to brush the moisture from his face, which was already starting to dry. 

"Thanks, Lance. That's... weirdly exactly what I needed to hear. Guess there is a brain between those ears after all." his voice lilted in a slight tease that held no malicious weight.

"Yeah yeah watch it, mullet. I'll buzz you in your sleep one of these days." Lance chuckled softly. Terms once used to insult almost had a ring of endearment to them now. Keith felt his lips betraying him with a soft answering smile. 

"I've got a lot to think about. I'm gonna get some rest, okay? Thanks for calling, I really needed it."

Keith was nothing if not genuine and Lance being Lance answered with a terribly flamboyant salute.

"Aye Aye captain 80's hair!"

Keith snorted, "Captain 80's hair? You're losing your touch, Lance."

The most dramatic gasp humanly possible erupted from Lance, bringing a small chuckle out of Keith. 

"I resent that, Keith! I am _extremely_ in touch. I'd be happy to show you what I got!" 

The last bit came off extremely flirtatious and for a moment, both boys froze before Lance loudly and awkwardly broke the silence.

" _WELL GUESS YOU'RE GONNA GO TO BED NOW OKAY GOODNIGHT BYE AMEN!_ "

Keith's face flushed a little and he gave a very small wave before they ended the call. 

The knot in his stomach wasn't gone but talking about it helped. And Lance had been a surprisingly good listener. And gave him a lot to think about. He could finally put his emotions into perspective for the situation. Could finally see things for what they are, as if speaking them aloud had breathed life into his comprehension. He would figure out what to ask and what to say to his mother. He would learn how she would effect his life.

....And then he'd think about Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I'm sure you're aware, I took a more subtle approach to Klance with this fic because I really wanted to show the basis of their mutual respect and Lances obbbbvious admiration for Keith.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Crossing my fingers for more Keith in S6 (which airs June 15th! Ah!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
